


Jealousy

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: A small one shot for after Kathy sings “just this side of love” because have you seen the way Kim is looking at her??
Relationships: Kathy tate/Kim tate, Kim Tate/Kathy tate





	Jealousy

Kathy let’s out a deep breath as she walks off the stage and out the back to the make shift changing rooms they’d set up in the hall.   
She was still shaking with adrenaline. When she had agreed to do it she hadn’t realised what a big deal Chris was going to make out of the song, getting a whole band for back up with a bit of over kill. 

She sat down at her make up station and checked over her make up when she heard someone walk in behind her. 

“You were good up there” 

She turns around to see Kim standing by the door and smiles at her. She stands up and walks over to her placing her hands on her hips she kisses her softly. 

“Thank you”

“There was a lot of eyeing up Chris mind” Kim says with a bitter tone. 

“Jealous were you?” 

“Maybe”

Kathy pulls her in and kisses her deeply. “It’s easier to look at him, once my eyes fall on you I can’t stop staring and then they’d all notice” 

Kim rolls her eyes but she can’t help but smile at her comment. It was so hard to keep it a secret, she understood why she didn’t want to look at her while singing a love song but as she watched her up on that stage her heart melted. 

Running her hands through Kathys hair she looks into her eyes and smiles. “You look amazing. I’m jealous I’m not the one that gets to take that off you”

“I’m sure anyone who walked through the door to see that would enjoy the show” Kathy jokes giving a small laugh. 

“Oh no, I want you for my eyes only for the things I want to do to you” 

“Mmm... do you think you can slip away tonight?” Kims comment had made her forget she was meant to be celebrating, the was only one way she wanted to celebrate tonight. 

“I can if you can” 

“I’ll make my excuses after a drink at the woolpack. You can be a good mother in law and drive me home”

Kim laughs. They really had it so easy in a way, it would be much harder was it a man. 

“I can’t wait”

“Neither can I” she says kissing Kim one last time. “Oh and I’ll keep the dress on” she whispers in her ear. 

Kim smirks at her as she walks back out of the room. This was going to be one very quick drink.


End file.
